1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to polyurethaneurea systems and more particularly, to polyurethaneurea systems useful for bonding and filling elastomers, especially elastomers comprising cross-linked rubber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various adhesive products, including polyurethane adhesive products, are commercially available to use as sealants or to patch polymeric elastomeric materials such as, for example, natural rubber, synthetic rubber, plasticized polyvinyl chloride, polychloroprene and the like.
Polyurethanes are typically synthesized from a polyisocyanate, a polyglycols and a chain extender. The chain extender is typically selected from a low molecular weight diol, diamine, aminoalcohol or water. When the chain extender is a diol, the polyurethane that is formed consists entirely of urethane linkages. However, if, for example, the chain extender is water, aminoalcohol or a diamine, both urethane and urea linkages are present and the resulting composition is called a polyurethaneurea or PUU. Therefore, a polyurethane type composition having both urethane and urea linkages may be called a polyurethaneurea.